


Eternally

by Laipin



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Character Death, Deaf!Bones, Fan Comics, Fanart, Gen, M/M, Other, STILL HAPPY, Terminal Illnesses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-21
Updated: 2013-12-21
Packaged: 2018-01-05 10:15:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1092694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laipin/pseuds/Laipin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim and Bones grew up together as kids, but even once Jim leaves him, he never really does.<br/>(Fan art/comic)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eternally

**Author's Note:**

> First off, I want to say I apologize for anything that could be wrong relating to deaf culture etc. as I am no expert and I’m sorry if I mis-represent, mostly trying to draw the hand signs. This was a BLAST and a rollar coaster of a ride. I figured I’d do something for winter/christmas-y related, might as well do it for a com etc. What started as “I’ll just do 1 painting/drawing of them” to “but i want to draw them older and baby version” to “Maybe if I feel adventurous I might want to do a 1-3 page comic.” and then finally arriving to “WTH?! HOW DID THIS TURN INTO A 50+ PAGE COMIC THING”. It started out when I was pitching story ideas to rinja/ doomcake and then she was like “IDK…THEY ALL SOUND GOOD…DO THEM ALL” and at 1 point I decided to loop the stories into 1 giant story hallucination of some sort, but then I realize that THAT’S impossible with my due date. So after seeing this [post](http://laipin.tumblr.com/post/64703998723/reblogging-this-to-help-my-juices-for-space) , and this [post](http://laipin.tumblr.com/post/65532203316/englishsnow-by-olesya-kushnarenko) I felt…a pull? and then my brain just went over drive and yea…I love this to bits and pieces yet at the same time I went through a lot of doubts for may reasons.  
> 1\. This is my first comic, to say…I only did a 1-3 page comic before and that was an assignment. So my confidence for foraying into comics is 10x low…  
> 2\. I was worried as to how this will be received, since I decided to do it with no speech bubbles and I hope…the story speaks for itself etc…  
> 3\. Major doubts about getting this done on time in the expanse of a month ish…but diligent planning and hours wasted and pushing myself, I did it. Also thankfully I have a good sense of time management..so I manage to get it done about 4 days ahead of the due date.
> 
> But yes…I actually did wrote some sort of long semi detail summary of the story, I just don’t know if I should input it here too…we’ll see…  
> On another note, drawing this with the playlist that I wasn’t putting up for this comic, wrecked me completely. It really wrecked me at the beginning stages when I was planning it out, and I decided to choose the songs as instrumental. I feel it fits with the story more and at the same time…it emoted more feelings and thoughts, but yes I chose the tracks to reflect from the beginning to the end of the story, most likely its longer than actually “seeing” the story but that’s ok.

**Title:** Eternally  
 **Artist:** [laipin](http://tmblr.co/mxfWUhPsb8SEWFUHqpzr7Bw)  
 **Fandom:** AOS  
 **Characters:** Jim T. Kirk, Leonard McCoy, David McCoy  
 **Rating:** Pg  
 **Notes:** Digital, Paint Tool Sai  
 **Warnings:** character death,terminal illness, deaf!Bones, STILL HAPPY. YIS.  
 **Summary:** Jim and Bones grew up together as kids, but even once Jim leaves him, he never really does. (summary courtesy of [torchwood1701](http://torchwood1701.tumblr.com/) since I fail in the writing department)  
  


  
**Playlist:[Eternally](http://8tracks.com/laipin/eternally)**

  

  **1.** Daydreaming by Lin Hai  
    **2.** Xlbalba by Clint Mansell  
    **3.** Kaguya's Journey(piano version) by Mika Matsuura  
    **4.** Heaven by Lin Hai  
    **5.** And Just Like That by Abel Korzeniowski  
    **6.** Stillness Of The Mind by Abel Korzeniowski  
    **7.** Yoru by YORU/Ten to Sen???  
    **8.** Nocturne by Carlos Cipa  
    **9.** The Whole Truth by Carlos Cipa  
    **10.** Mameshiba (instrumental version) by Yokko Kanno

Without further ado, Here it is (its in an album together so that way its easier to view it)

> _ **[Eteranally: A McKirk Comic by Laipin](http://imgur.com/a/Q2Qcd#0) ** _

**Author's Note:**

> The title was from a song by Utada Hikaru
> 
> Eternally by Utada Hikaru (english translation)
> 
> You sparkle a little in front of my eyes  
> I can’t see around me  
> Where are we?
> 
> Don’t disappear  
> Into the background that’s started to get noisy  
> I can’t hear anything anymore  
> But I can feel you breathe
> 
> This isn’t really like me, but I’m expecting, oh oh  
> A surprisingly whimsical development
> 
> I wanna be here eternally  
> I want us to keep gazing at each other like this  
> I can feel you close to me  
> I can’t stay by your side forever  
> I just want this moment to last forever
> 
> Before I go out to fight  
> I want to take a break with you  
> Promises are for the next time we see each other  
> Can you hear me breathe?
> 
> There are times, oh oh  
> When anyone would be excited by an unsurprising development
> 
> I wanna be here eternally  
> Somewhere where nobody can find us  
> I can see you’re all I need  
> I don’t need any help until tomorrow  
> Surely even this moment is just a fantasy
> 
> I can feel you close to me  
> Even if I can’t go back to that place  
> Just this feeling will last forever
> 
> I wanna be here eternally  
> Come on, give it to me  
> I can see you’re all I need  
> Only this moment will last forever


End file.
